


You Grew, I Grew, To Respect You

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: Watching the boy grow into a man.
Kudos: 3





	You Grew, I Grew, To Respect You

He was dedicated to his duty as a knight. And out of duty to serve Lord Uther, he is dedicated to his assigned job to watch over the lord’s younger brother, Hector.

One wouldn’t think that a mostly refined man such as Oswin would change a bit during the war. Strictly speaking, he hasn’t changed- not to the degree that his new liege has. As a person, he’s that same stoic, honest, and understanding man with a witty sense of humour at times.

The man himself never expected to change besides getting a fresh new coat of unholy memories. Memories of the bloodshed and losses that occurred. He’s seen both before being present during the fall of Cornwell. Yet, something in him changed regarding a certain person.

Before, he saw Hector through one dimensional lens given he’s seen little of him, only really hearing tidbits about him through his previous, now deceased liege. Rude, headstrong, impulsive, but strong in his own right. That’s all he knew of that young man before being assigned to watch over him. To be frank, he wasn’t looking forward to the notion of minding such a person.

As time went on, he found himself quickly worrying for him. Sometimes that boy’s personality traits would worry him near sick. Those sorts of traits can spell one’s death if not careful, or strong enough. Every time he gave a second of thought to the possibility it made his stomach churn. Not only would _he_ feel bad if that soul were to fall- _others_ would grieve at the loss.

Should Hector have fallen, Lord Uther would be beyond devastated. And that’s something he just can’t risk. He stuck by the boy because of that, making damn well sure that he stays away from certain death. But even a man as strong as him couldn’t stop such a beast of a younger one from charging in, swinging his axe or his sword with such vigour. It surprised him that every time, Hector came out on top.

Sometimes, he made mental note of the look in his eyes when he swings his weapon. There’s always a certain fire in them, unmatched by anyone else’s. It only burnt more passionately the more time passed. The stakes got greater and the fire became hotter. Oswin noticed it more than anybody within the army, even more than Eliwood- the boy’s childhood friend.

The knight always had a thing for seeing things in people’s eyes. How they feel, their personality- things like that. Somehow, despite his acute skill in that, he could never get a complete read on this boy. It was as if any time other than battle, he hid so much even within his eyes. In battle, that was when he could see that real Hector in those cobalt orbs. That fire in them that contain such unheard of persistency and passion. For a while, Oswin wondered what all that’s for. 

Why is there so much passion and refusal to back down in him?

What’s the boy’s animus?

Well… in the later stages of the war, he could hardly even call him a _boy_ anymore. The look in his eyes changed, matured even. It began to feel as though they picked up in something they lacked before- a _strong_ resolve. Not that Hector never had resolve before because he did, but it was nowhere near as strong.

The more the knight realised it with every gaze, the more he couldn’t believe his own eyes and his perception skills. Hector grew so much over the war. Oswin thought himself a fool thinking that at first he’d never grow, and stay that same stubborn fool with seemingly little to no sensibility. But as time went on, he saw the times he took initiative over Eliwood and the times he demonstrated that he at least knows his stuff to a degree.

Yet he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him in a way really. He grew up so fast- too fast. He went from a foolish boy to a less foolish, but mature and responsible young man within the course of under a year. The knight admired it all the same though, how he let it happen. He let himself grow up for the sake of everyone.

It was when Hector grew, that Oswin realised that he himself grew in a way. He never became a better person, or picked up any new skills. The struggle he went through was for sure nowhere near as huge as Hector’s, or Eliwood’s. He went through battles and ended up having to break the horrible news to Hector that only made the young man’s struggles worse.

He never grew as a person, but he grew to respect Hector on a level he never thought possible when he first got ordered to serve him.

Before, he would just see some child who needs a rope or two to be held back. A fool who knows no better than to charge into battle without a second thought- not even _half_ of it at that. A rude youngin with little respect for those around him.

One by one, all those perceptions changed.

Sure, he still needs someone to hold him back at times, but he isn’t _all_ that bad on that front. He doesn’t go overboard all the time- just a little bit. And of course, he’d charge around sometimes but it never seemed to go wrong very much. It was as if the boy knew what he was doing when he moves toward the enemies, axe ready to swing with such vigour and force.

And… he’s for sure got respect in him- a lot of it. His overall manners aren’t very polished but by the gods does he mean well. But Oswin sees how he treats everyone, especially during the later stages of the war. Especially certain individuals like Florina and Farina. It was clear that he cared for everyone with the times he would offer to carry the weary or even just carry the little Nils for fun.

It became so clear to the man that Hector has a heart- a big one. It was when he realised how much of a great human being Hector is, that he found himself hopeful for the future with him and the others.

There were times that he heard Hector address him, Serra and Matthew like family. Inwardly, he found it telling that Hector did this to cope with the loss of what family he had left. He wouldn’t bring it up. Not any time soon after the way anyway.

Even so, that’s Hector putting into action that trait that Oswin believes he has. The innate skill to not follow a set path, but to forge a new one and move forward with it. In that, he believed that Hector would manage that way.

As for the Ostian knight himself, the war was an experience more than any bunch of battles he fought before. For sure, much more fruitful than The Fall of Cornwell.

For the future, he’d know that he will have to watch out for Hector more than anyone. To guide him when necessary and to watch him blossom just like Uther wanted to. More than anyone, Oswin is an important piece in Hector’s puzzle for the coming years.

The man knew that- and is willing to stay by him for as long as he lives.

**The Impregnable Knight- a faithful, guiding sentinel for the General of Ostia.**


End file.
